


The Multifandom Death Kids

by WahtaOwl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Annabeth is a secret fangirl, Anubis is pining, Bianca is in college, But then it did, Group chat, Hazel and Walt are art kids, Leo sets himself on fire a lot, M/M, Nico uses typed emojis, This wasn't supposed to include the seven, Walt has seen some things, When in doubt blame Sadie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahtaOwl/pseuds/WahtaOwl
Summary: A group chat for all the death related characters I can fit.Edit: The seven jumped into a chapter and now it's about all of them too. It will still revolve around the death kids though.





	1. Creation

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames:  
> Lucifer: Anubis  
> Deathboy: Nico  
> Shine bright like a: Hazel  
> Claykid: Walt  
> BusyB: Bianca 
> 
> Sorry it's pretty short

Lucifer has created a chat.

Lucifer has added Deathboy to the chat. 

Lucifer has added Shine bright like a to the chat.

Lucifer has added Claykid to the chat.

Lucifer has added BusyB to the chat.

Lucifer has named the chat Shadow Squad™.

Lucifer: Hey guys. Blame Sadie please.

Claykid: Hi Anubis

Shine bright like a: Why is this called Shadow Squad™?

Lucifer: It seemed to fit

Deathboy: Guys I'm in the middle of Italian!!

Shine bright like a: Nico you never pay attention in that class.

Deathboy: I can't believe they haven't caught on yet. I moved here from Italy!

BusyB: Nico pay attention in class! 

Deathboy: Were you summoned to mother me?

BusyB: Yes Nico, I am a demon of the shadows, summoned by safety regulations and little brothers in trouble.

Deathboy: I'm not in trousgnlurdbmlootwscbhusgjliydbjkigfvbn

BusyB: I warned you

Deathboy: This is Miss Papadopalous. Please text Mr di Angelo outside of my class next time.


	2. Percy Jackson Doesn't Translate Into a Superhero Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter that's longer than I expected because I wanted the seven talking about superheroes. Annabeth totally secretly loves the comics and movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes made about superheroes. Feel free to correct me on any mistakes since this is unbeta'd.

CaptainLeo has created a chat.

CaptainLeo has added Deathboy to the chat.

CaptainLeo has added Shine bright like a to the chat.

CaptainLeo has added SurfsUp to the chat.

CaptainLeo has added Anna-builder to the chat.

CaptainLeo has added SonofMarsbars to the chat.

CaptainLeo has added Superman to the chat.

CaptainLeo has added NotaBarbiedoll to the chat.

CaptainLeo has added Reign-a to the chat.

CaptainLeo: so im sure ur all wondering why ur all here! 

Deathboy: Valdez this is a chat room. We're not all in one place.

CaptainLeo: /anyway/ u will get a clue from jasons name.

CaptainLeo: we're going to talk about superheroes!! 

Deathboy has left the chat.

CaptainLeo has added Deathboy to the chat.

CaptainLeo: no leaving until the end of the discussion!!

CaptainLeo: so I think we should figure out what superhero we're most like!

Shine bright like a: That's a good idea Leo! Let's figure out who I am first.

NotaBarbiedoll: That's easy! You're Captain America! 

SonofMarsbars: Yeah. An old-fashioned, kind hearted, artist, who always tries to help others.

Shine bright like a: Awww! Thanks guys!

Anna-builder: I thought if this was based off of Jason's name then it would be Dcu? 

Anna-builder: I have to admit, the characterization is spot on.

CaptainLeo: lets say its in any universe

Shine bright like a has set their nickname to CaptainAmerica.

CaptainAmerica: My old screen name was a little confusing.

CaptainLeo: me next! hazel and i might get confusing.

SurfsUp: The Human Torch!

CaptainLeo has set their nickname to HumanTorch.

HumanTorch: i am so yelling flame on next time i light myself on fire! 

Anna-builder: There shouldn't BE a next time Leo! 

SurfsUp: Yeah. I'm getting tired of carrying around a fire extinguisher wherever I go.

HumanTorch: okay next person!

SonofMarsbars: I'll go next.

Anna-builder: Well there aren't too many heroes who shape shift. I can think of Beast Boy in the Dc Universe. There are a couple of others in marvel but they don't shift into animals.

SonofMarsbars: I'll be Beast Boy then.

SonofMarsbars has set their nickname to BeastBoy.

SurfsUp: Did you look up sharp shifting heroes or something? 

Anna-builder: Or something.

Superman: I just got out of class and I'm still scrolling.

NotaBarbiedoll: Guess I'm next then.

SurfsUp: Maybe Wonder Woman? 

NotaBarbiedoll: No that's definitely Reyna. Or Hylla.

Reign-a: I sensed a compliment and I am here.

Reign-a has set their nickname to WonderWoman.

WonderWoman: Thanks Piper! 

Deathboy: Are you and Bianca demons?

Deathboy: And have you considered a mind controlling/reading superhero?

SurfsUp: What about the Scarlet Witch from marvel?

NotaBarbiedoll has set their nickname to ScarletWitch.

ScarletWitch: This works well.

SurfsUp: Now Annabeth!

Superman: You could be Iron Man. Tony Stark is smart and means well.

WonderWoman: Or the Black Widow. She's awesome without powers like Tony Stark.

Anna-builder has set their nickname to BlackWidow.

BlackWidow: I feel like she's under-represented. She strangled someone with her thighs! 

ScarletWitch: Yeah! She's pretty awesome.

SurfsUp: My turn!

BlackWidow: ummm...

BlackWidow: Normally I would say Captain America but it's taken.

Superman: What about...

HumanTorch: /he/ could be iron man? 

SurfsUp: I am NOT flying like that!!

HumanTorch: right you hate flying.

BlackWidow: ...I don't know. I really hate not knowing!

SurfsUp: I'd be Falcon but...wings.

ScarletWitch: Why don't you be Supergirl for now. 

SurfsUp: That sounds good. 

SurfsUp has set their nickname to Supergirl.

CaptainAmerica: Nico's turn! 

Deathboy: I already know which superhero you're going to pick.

WonderWoman: Really? 

Deathboy: Yep.

Deathboy: I'm Batman.

Superman: Oh my gods.

Deathboy has set their nickname to Batman.

Batman has left the chat.

CaptainAmerica: Well he did stay until the end of the discussion.


	3. Nico Is Late aka I'm Bad At Naming Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy is Supergirl because it was really late and I was basing it off of his relation to Jason.
> 
> Sorry I'm having keyboard problems and it's making me click post too soon.

Group Chat: Shadow Squad™: 

Batman: I'm running late! Haze did the bus come yet?

CaptainAmerica: It'll be here in two minutes Nico. What happened??

Claykid: What happened to you guy's usernames? 

CaptainAmerica: Leo wanted to talk about superheroes.

Batman: Hazel I'll have to skip breakfast!!

BusyB: Nico u don't get enough to eat as it is. Health is important!!!

Lucifer: Are you going to be okay

Batman: I'll be fine. Dad will be mad if I'm not on time B. Ill eat a bigger lunch or get something from the vending machines between periods.

BusyB: Alright. But get some food into you soon neeks.  
·········································································································································

Batman: Thank the gods! B you don't have to worry! 

Batman: Someone left coffee and a muffin at my locker! I'm saved

BusyB: Nico are you sure they're safe and for you?

Batman: They wrote my name on the side.

Batman has sent an image.

CaptainAmerica: "Sorry you didn't get to eat this morning, please enjoy." 

Claykid: That handwriting looks familiar.

Batman: Anubis was this supposed to be anonymous? You put your name on the order.

Lucifer: ...

Lucifer: No comment.


	4. Friiiiday! Friiiday1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the swear, I did it for the joke.

Batman has entered the chat.

 

Batman: Help!

 

Batman: SOS! SOS!!!

 

Lucifer: Nico! What's wrong?

 

Batman: MY ENTIRE CLASS IS SINGING FRIDAY BY REBECCA BLACK!!!!

 

CaptainAmerica: Nico! I thought something was wrong!

 

Batman: Something is wrong Bianca! Have you heard FRIDAY???!?!

 

CaptainAmerica: Not yet, but I'm looking it up now! :)

 

Batman: Hazel! No!

 

CaptainAmerica: Dear gods what is this??

 

Batman: Hell

 

Lucifer: No hell is probably nicer than THIS.

 

Batman: I know right?

 

Lucifer: Has your class stopped yet?

 

Batman: No I think they're doing the entire song.

 

Lucifer: I am so so sorry for you.

.

Batman: Thank you. Do not let my suffering go in vain Anubis!

 

Lucifer: I will always remember you!

 

BusyB: I think you two are overreacting. It's just a song.

 

Claykid: It's not just a song Bianca! You don't understand! This is the most terrible song in existance. When you listen to it you can feel the pain to your very core. I felt my soul scream in agony the day I heard it.

 

CaptainAmerica: Walt are you okay?

 

Claykid: No. I've seen some things Hazel. Terrible things.

 

Batman: The bell rang and I am free!

 

CaptainAmerica: That's why you ran past me like Usain Bolt?

 

Batman: I'm free Haze. I'm not going back, that is in the past!

 

Claykid: _Whispers_ : Let it gooooooooooo! Let it gooooooooooo! Can't hold it back anymooore!

 

Batman: Walt if you quote Frozen....

 

Batman: Dammit!

 

BusyB: Nico, school isn't over yet!  


 

Batman: Fiiiiine!

 

BusyB: Don't pout. And gods, dont slouch!

 

Batman: Fine. I'm headed to my next class.

 

Batman: :( 

 

Batman: >:(

 

CaptainAmerica: Oh my gods those are adorable!

 

Batman: Hazel no! They are furious and must be taken seriously!

 

CaptainAmerica: :/

 

Batman: :(((((

 

CaptainAmerica: Why does it have so many mouths? Nico I must know!

 

Batman: :

 

CaptainAmerica: What is the meaning of this face?

 

Batman: It represents the amount of fucks I give.

 

CaptainAmerica: Language!

 

Lucifer: I understood that reference!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My class does this every Friday and it drives me crazy!


End file.
